Water in swimming pools, spas and hot tubs is constantly re-circulated. Although this water is usually filtered continuously to keep it free of suspended matter, it frequently contains algae, phosphate and dissolved solids. Regular sanitising will control the bacteria in the water; however, the water needs to be maintained in a fashion to remove the food sources and breeding grounds for algae.
The proliferation of algal growth in water is facilitated by the presence of phosphates. Phosphates are present in most water sources and there is a significant buildup of phosphates from plant material and from waste products of people using the water for recreation. Thus, a need arises for a way to remove these phosphates and the associated growth of algae.
In maintaining a swimming pool, spa or hot tub, traditionally the owner is required to undertake a series of tests. This can be done by taking a water sample to a professional chemical supplier and relying on the professional to diagnose the problem. The problem can lead to the need to use excessive amounts of chemical products to eliminate a chain reaction of problem sources. Usually, the steps taken to treat water to remove or inhibit algae includes analysis of the water and several (generally three or four) treatments of phosphate remover over a period of a week or more.
The phosphate which supports algal growth generally needs to be removed to acceptable levels before an algicide is effective in reducing or eliminating algae. Following the use of an algicide a flocculating agent may be used, generally after a period of a couple of days, to remove particulates including matter remaining from treatment of algae.
Generally, the process requires consultation of a pool specialist or chemical supplier and is time consuming for the untrained general public. Also, it is difficult to achieve effective results due to the number of steps and different chemicals required which lead to poor compliance with the required steps often necessitating further intervention of a specialist or chemical supplier and expense for the owner. Poor control of algae produces serious health risks.
Contaminated water can sometimes also require treatment with chemicals in high dosages, known as shock treatment. Shock treatment is not always successful, and dumping of the water is sometimes necessary when such a treatment is used.
Numerous chemical compounds have been reported for use in swimming pools, spas and hot tubs.
Quaternary ammonium compounds have been reported as being useful in swimming pools, spas, and hot tubs as algaecides.
The quaternary ammonium compounds used as algicides have required relatively high levels to be effective or have required prolonged contact times. However, at such high concentration levels, quaternary ammonium salts in general have the potential of producing objectionable, aesthetically unpleasing turbid swimming pool water having a high total organic carbon content. Such high concentrations of quaternary ammonium salts may also increase the likelihood of skin irritation of people using those bathing facilities.
Popular sanitisers used in swimming pools, spas and hot tubs include chlorine and/or bromine. These are effective bactericides, but suffer from a number of disadvantages. One such disadvantage is that these disinfectants may cause eye irritation. In addition to this, a growing number of people have become allergic to chlorine and/or bromine. Such allergies include skin allergies to chlorine and/or bromine. Further, asthmatics can be irritated by the presence of chlorine. Chlorine residues also pose environmental concerns. Therefore, a water treatment product which is suitable for use in chlorine and bromine free water is sometimes required.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,030,163 describes a biocidal composition which includes, poly(hexamethylene)biguanide, didecyldimethylammonium chloride a homogenizing agent and a flocculating agent. The composition is used to treat water to control microorganisms.
WO 1994/29266 describes a sanitizer composition characterized by a bactericidal effective amount of the combination of (a) a quaternary ammonium compound selected from the group consisting of (hydrogenated tallow) 2-ethylhexyl dimethyl ammonium salt, dicoco dimethyl ammonium salt, and mixtures thereof; and (b) a copper (II) ion source.
US 2003/0156981 describes tablet and granules for treatment of pool water comprising at least one water-soluble sanitizer selected from chlorinating or brominating agents, chlorinated hydantoins, chlorinated isocyanurates, chlorinated glycourils and oxazolidinones and at least one lanthanide compound (other than phosphate) compacted or otherwise formed into a physically coherent body. A matrix, carrier or binder is adapted to dissolve and/or disintegrate over time in pool water may also be used. The sanitizer and lanthanide are dispersed within the tablet or granule so that, upon dissolution or disintegration of the tablet or granule, the lanthanide compound will be released. A method involves placing the tablet or granules in the flow of water to the pool filter so that, as the tablet or granule dissolves, the sanitizer is dissolved into the pool water and the lanthanide is carried into the filter where it is retained as a particulate solid that is effective in removing phosphate from pool water circulating in the filter and from whence it can be removed by backwashing.
The need for a simplified method of treating and maintaining water is apparent.
The applicants have discovered that compositions which incorporate a specific polyquaternary amine algicide with a specific quaternary ammonium flocculating compound and a lanthanum salt derivative provides a single stable composition able to treat contaminated water and inhibit build-up of phosphates, bio film and algae.
The discussion of the background to the invention herein is included to explain the context of the invention. This is not to be taken as an admission that any of the material referred to was published, known or part of the common general knowledge as at the priority date of any of the claims.